Daughter of Blades: The Path of the Star
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Reincarnation is a weird thing. More so when one's past life was a different gender. This is the story of one Uzumaki Setsuna, the reincarnation of a certain Man of Blades and the path that she chooses. femnaru! no pairings, unique path, mostly canon. This is the Rewrite of "The Emiya Clan" story which I will be deleting.


**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this in a site called fanfiction**

**This is the rewrite of "The Emiya Clan" Story I wrote. I decided to completely scrap that story given its negative response so here it is. Not much to say here by for us to move on.**

**Summary: Reincarnation is a weird thing. More so when one's past life was a different gender. This is the story of one Uzumaki Setsuna, the reincarnation of a certain Man of Blades and the path that she chooses. femnaru! no pairings, unique path, mostly canon**

**This story mostly follows the canon path though I'm going to bring quite a few anime exceptions characters that weren't in the manga.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Reincarnation. A concept of when a person who dies and begins a new life in a different body with no memories of his or her past. A concept that not many in the Elemental Nations believe in. After all death is a part of their daily life of blood. One Uzumaki Setsuna however, believes in this concept. Why? Would be the question people will ask. The Answer? What other explanation would makes sense to all the dreams she's being having since her 3rd birthday. Dreams about a man in a red coat. A man with the belief to be a hero ever since he was a child. A man with a body made of swords.

She didn't understand most of the dreams at first, dismissing them as mere dreams. It was later as she grew older that she started thinking that maybe they weren't dreams but memories. The question why would she be dreaming of these memories then popped into her head. The answer came when she scrounge through the library in secret and came across the word reincarnation in a story. It was then she believe that those memories were of her when she was Emiya Shirou.

Of course like all kids, she had her own curiosity and interest of things and started to replicate what she sees in the memories. She first started by trying the simplest things which was "reinforcement" and "Structural Analysis". She at first had no idea what to do since she didn't had any magic circuits or any prana but decided to see if she could summon any power. To her surprise, her chakra which she didn't know about yet replicated the same effects as prana. Unfortunately she overloaded the technique and destroyed the branch of wood which she had being testing on.

She didn't falter at this and instead practise even more and it was until she tried "structural analysis" that she got another surprise. She tried it on a kunai that she found in a training area and discovered a lot of information which she recognise as the make-up of the object as well as the history of it. It is through this history that brought her to "Higurashi's Weapon Shop" which further led her to become friends with a girl name Tenten, the daughter of the blacksmith of the shop. It was here she studied weapons and trained with Tenten as well as learned about Chakra. She also met Gai and Lee and was then introduced to weights for training as well as practise her Archery.

Years then passed as Setsu trained on her projection and finally managed to do "Tracing". She had mastered her reinforcement (though it took a long time given her chakra levels) and can use structural analysis with just her sight. She had practise with Tracing when she started the academy at 8 years old. Though she held back in classes even though she was tutored by Tenten. Do to a little mishap. One which she destroyed a portion of the Training Area 44 AKA Forest of Death that she was discovered by two people of her abilities. One was the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen who received the full back story and became one of the 4 that knew the truth. The second person was Mitarashi Anko, a Tokubetsu Jounin who was present when Setsuna fired a Caladborg II at the forest which teared through dozens of trees before exploding into a huge crater. Setsuna was then confront and was brought to the Hokage. Tenten already knew of her abilities and tried to do the same thing as Setsuna but failed to do so to her great disappointment. The fourth and final person who knew of her abilities however, was a tenant who was living in her seal. The Kyuubi no Yoko.

She first met with the beast shortly after when she was 9 and was dragged into her mind once when she was meditating to see if she could do something like a Reality Marble. She arrived at the seals and was then greeted by the fox.

***Flashback At age 9 in Setsu's Mindscape***

Setsuna open her eyes as she felt a tug on her stomach and saw herself standing in a sewer. _Where the hell am I?_ was her thought before she started trekking across the water. She eventually arrived at a pair of gates with a tag in the middle with the kanji "seal" written on it.

**"So I see my container has finally come to greet me."** A large rumble of noise echoed with this statement. Setsuna eyes widen when a giant red fox with nine tails swishing about appeared behind the bars of the cage. The fox in question was grinning at the sight of her.

"W-What the hell!?" Setsu screamed, "How the heck did you survive?"

**"Yeah, nice to see that you aren't that stupid seeing as how you recognise me instantly,"** the fox said, **"As for your question. We Bijuus are immortal you know, and as impressive as your dad and mother was, even they couldn't hope to kill one such as I."**

Setsuna eyes widen, "You know my parents?" she whispered.

The fox laughed, **"Knew, of course I knew, how could I not know of your father seeing as how he was the one who sealed me in you, and your mother as she was my previous container."**

Setsuna stood still before the words finally caught up to her brain, "Wait my father was the one who sealed you in me, and the one who defeated the Kyuubi was the Fourth Hokage, that means..." The fox laughed even more at her expression as she stood jaw-dropped at the thought of her father being Namikaze Minato, The Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage. "What about my mother then? You said she was your previous container and since the history class didn't mention of anyone marrying my dad she must have being someone important."

**"Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, she was my second container, the first being Uzumaki Mito the wife of Senju Hashirama your Shodaime Hokage. You see only an Uzumaki can hope to contain so much of my power given their bloodline. Your mother was the next choice and even her seal wasn't as tight as your one."**

"I-I see. Wait why are you being so respectful? Aren't you angry at being sealed inside of me? And does that mean I'm related to the first Hokage?"

**"I was at first but seeing at how your getting stronger I decided to give you a chance to earn my respect. Your parents earned it already given their strength. Even if I was angry at them and would like nothing but mutilate them, I still respect their strengths. I've seen your memories along with that Emiya Shirou and his achievements and if you can become as strong as him if not stronger then I will be very pleased. After all, a Jinchuuriku is the representation of their Bijuu."** The Kyuubi was inwardly impress at her strength and Shinigami be damned if she was weak. **"And to your last question, yes you are in a way related to that damn Hashirama. Though I would prefer him to that Uchiha and those cursed eyes of their's, damn thieves..."**

"Uhhh...wow," inside Setsu's head information and questions were piling up. Why did Hokage-jiji didn't tell her about her heritage? Money? Greed? Enemies? Of course, the Third Great War was ended by my dad alone and killed many Iwa shinobis. He must have been afraid that Iwa would send assassins after me. As for the relationship with the Shodaime, it might be because he didn't want me to become like that King Brooder with a superior-complex. She would rather suicide then become anything like him.

The Kyuubi looked at his container smugly, **"Now that you're here lets work out a deal shall we."**

Setsuna was instantly on alert, "What deal?"

**"A deal that would help both of us. You see I'm currently stuck inside of you with practically no way of getting out. Your seal makes it so that if you die, I will die. If I escape, we both still die and I don't want to be stuck inside this cage staring at nothing but sewers throughout your short life. You got that? Good, now here's the deal. I will freely give you my chakra for you to use when you call upon it though I will be limiting it so that you won't go berserk, and if you're thinking why I wouldn't want you to be berserk is because a berserk container is a gonna die faster container. In return I want to be able to share your senses, what you see, hear, smell, and taste I would be able too. That is the deal. Well. What do you say?"**

Setsuna adopted the "Rin thinking Pose" as she thought hard on the pros and cons. On one hand if she accepts at least she can freely use the fox's chakra without any ill effects. Though her privacy will be non-existent, then again it was pretty much non-existent anyway considered the fox literally lives in her head. On the other hand, if she doesn't accept, then the Kyuubi will instead make her life hell by constantly annoying her.

...

Yeah, not really a difficult choice.

"Very well, I accept. What do I need to do?"

***Flashback End***

As a result they have a pretty professional relationship, she get's practically unlimited chakra, and it gets to see and hear etc. The Hokage almost had a hard attack when she told him about the deal. She also signed the Fox Summoning contract after being told that she still isn't fast enough with her Tracing for much stronger weapons without getting interrupted by enemies so having foxes provide distractions will be useful, and the fact that the foxes are pretty good infiltrators and trackers.

Her meeting with the Hokage also ended with her being announced of her Heritage as an Uzumaki to the civilian council's horror at how the demon brat is a member of the founding clans of Konaha as well as related to the Shodaime and Senju clans. As a result she now lives in the Uzumaki clan compounds which happens to be the Forest of Death. Senju Hashirama apparently gave the land deed to the Uzumaki though few ever lived inside it given it's danger level. Instead they build another compound next to it. The tower in the middle was actually where Uzumaki Mito used to stay and the forest was suppose to be used as a defense line. Setsuna was alright with it as it gave her a lot of privacy. She also allowed Anko to move in with her as the Snake Mistress taught her various chakra control exercises and high level taijutsu along with a class about poison in which Tenten was also in. She was also taught the Kage Bunshin due to her high chakra levels.

* * *

Now she is 12 years old and has already graduated. She is currently jumping towards the academy for her team placement.

As she enters the classroom, a few students gave her incredulous looks. She ignored those and went straight up and sat next to her four other friends. Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Hinata.

Shikamaru was a young skinny boy with black hair shaped like a pineapple. He is the clan heir to the Nara family who specialises in Shadow Jutsus. All Nara's are extremely smart though as a result they are all lazy. His attire consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Choji is a fa-coughcough, chubby boy with spiky brown hair. He is of the Akimichi clan and he wears, black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_) on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. He is constantly hungry but a very trust worthy person.

Shino is also another clan heir, this time to the Aburame clan. He has dark bushy brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. His clothes consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. He is practically silent most of the time, only speaking when needed too and usually in logical responses. He is also considered creepy by most other students due to his fascinations with bugs though Setsu, and her friends didn't care.

Hinata is a shy girl who constantly stutters whenever she speaks. She is the heir to the Hyuuga clan and she wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. Her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face and has pale pupil-less eyes. Her forehead protector is around her neck

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he saw saw, "What are you wearing?" Setsuna was currently wearing a black kimono with orange highlights that reaches her knees with the front open showing a black skirt and long shin guards. Long sleeves cover her hands and an orange sash with a red Uzumaki spiral in the middle, on her waist. She also wears black japanese Geta adding a few centimetres to her short height**(1)**. Her blonde hair has been cut to her shoulders with nothing but a small clip with the Uzumaki spiral moving a few bangs to the side. She had her forehead protector is on her right upper leg. All in all it gave her a completely different appearance when in the past she all she wore was an orange jumpsuit.

"Just some new clothes," she told him.

"Troublesome woman," was his casual response. She smiled before turning back and got out a small novel and started reading. The rest of the class continued as normal until the door opened to reveal two of the most hated existence in the whole shinobi world, especially to Kunoichis. Fangirls. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino had just arrived after racing through the streets before giving a shouter match about who won and then moved towards the Brooder King of the class, Uchiha Sasuke. The Uke gave them no mind and continued on brooding as the other two girls compete over who will sit next to him. This continued on for a while to the others annoyance, until the Umino Iruka, a Chuunin teacher came in.

He saw the shouting girls and instantly used the infamous technique of the teachers. The Demon Head no Jutsu. In an instant his head grew gigantic and he shouted, "QUIET DOWN AND SIT DOWN YOU BRATS!"

The girls Eeped, before quickly sitting down along with the rest of the class. With that Iruka began calling out the names of the teams. It was until he got to Team 7 that Setsuna paid attention as her name was called.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Setsuna, Haruno Sakura-" which caused Setsu to bang her head on the table, which in turn was ignored by Iruka as he continued, "and Uchiha Sasuke." This caused another bang on the table along with a cheer from Sakura shouting at Ino about how True Love conquers all.

The rest of the teams was then called to which Setsu wasn't paying attention anymore as she wondered what did she do to receive this punishment to be teamed with banshee and Uke.

* * *

**(1)-Think of Kagamine Rin's clothing in Amastu Kitsune only with orange instead of yellow and an open front. You can search it on youtube. The song is pretty good**

**And thats pretty much it for this chapter. This is mainly just the introduction chapter. The bell test is the next chapter.**

**Too be truthful I seriously wonder if Shirou's abilities are too overpowered at times. I mean look at Hrunting for example. It is an arrow that can reach the speed of Mach 10. That means it reaches 10 times the speed of sound. I mean what the hell.**

**Anyway yeah next chapter will be released soon. Once I get the other stories done.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


End file.
